(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of authenticating vehicle communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to an authentication method between an on board equipment that performs vehicle communication with a road side equipment and a server that provides a vehicle service.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Communication technology for vehicles, such as dedicated short range communication (DSRC) and wireless access for vehicular environment (WAVE) allows a road side equipment and an on board equipment to transmit and receive various information through short range wireless communication.
When using communication technology for vehicles, in order to safely protect personal information and in order to safely provide various services using communication technology for vehicles, technology that authenticates whether a user is a right user is necessary. However, a standard of security or authentication of DSRC or WAVE is insufficient.